


A Pros Cookbook - Muesli

by golden_bastet



Series: A Pros Cookbook [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part One of a series of Pros-related recipes. This was originally posted as part of the 2013 Discovered in a Christmas Pud challenge at <a href="http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com">Discovered In A LiveJournal</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pros Cookbook - Muesli

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of a series of Pros-related recipes. This was originally posted as part of the 2013 Discovered in a Christmas Pud challenge at [Discovered In A LiveJournal](http://discoveredinalj.livejournal.com).

It's finally the 17th Lads' Time, and time for...

**A Pros Cookbook!**

A listing of some of the culinary delights to appear in that fabled series, _The Professionals_.

Our first offering:

**Muesli**.

It's light, it's easy, it's got little bits in it.

*=*=*=*=*

Our man Doyle is very healthy; takes care of himself, he does.

Bodie may be skeptical; but a good bowl of muesli can go a long way.

This is a very individualized recipe, and depends only on your imagination.

Adapted from Jamie Oliver's pukkolla by way of [ChowHound.com](http://chowhound.chow.com/topics/298573#1651408).

**Part One: Assemble**

Mix together:

  * Eight parts oats or barley flakes
  * Two parts bran (wheat or oat)
  * One part of at least two types of nuts, chopped (walnuts, almonds, hazelnuts, etc)
  * One part of at least two types of dried fruits (raisins, cranberries, apricots, apples, etc)



Keep in a sealed container.

**Part Two: Make**

The night (or at least several hours) before, put one serving of the mix into a bowl. Add “runny yogurt” (I'm assuming kefir) or milk (cow, goat, sheep, soy, almond, human kindness, etc). Refrigerate overnight.

In the morning – add any fresh fruit you'd like (Jamie Oliver also adds lime zest) and enjoy!


End file.
